prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
October 4, 2004 Monday Night RAW results
The October 4, 2004 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on October 4, 2004 at the Madison Square Garden in New York City, New York. Summary Big things tend to happen when WWE visits New York City. And Monday night's RAW live from Madison Square Garden was no exception. There were major Taboo Tuesday announcements, Gene Snitsky and Kane had an ugly encounter, Eugene possibly has a girlfriend and Randy Orton simply wont go away. The man who gave Mr. McMahon the idea for WWE's historic interactive pay-per-view could be the show's biggest loser. Not only would the fans get to choose Chris Jericho's opponent in his Intercontinental Championship match, they had the option to select from every Superstar on the RAW roster not already scheduled to compete. Triple H's opponent would be one of three Superstars: Shawn Michaels, who defeated Christian earlier in the night on RAW, Chris Benoit or Edge, who had never battled Triple H for the World Heavyweight Championship. Ric Flair, who had been questioning Randy Orton's status as a Legend Killer recently, was set to face the former champion at Taboo Tuesday. For that showdown, fans decided what type of match it would be: Falls Count Anywhere, Steel Cage or a Submission Match. There was even some Diva action on Taboo Tuesday as RAW Diva search runner-up Carmella faced winner Christy. Carmella made an MSG appearance, as the sore loser and General Manager Eric Bischoff nearly brought Eugene to tears with their merciless teasing. But Christy would defend Eugene, pushing Carmella to the mat and then landing a long wet kiss on Eugene before leaving the ring together. Kane has definitely had better nights. After Snitsky once again claimed the death of Kane and Lita's unborn son wasn't his fault in an interview with Jim Ross, Kane stormed the ring, only to be greeted with a lead pipe. Snitsky hit the Big Red Monster six times, opening up a wound on his head and leaving Kane a bloody mess. Later in the night, Bischoff announced that Kane would see Snitsky again at Taboo Tuesday in a Weapons of Choice Match. Fans decided whether a lead pipe, steel chair or steel chain was used. RAW's main event also had no shortage of drama as Triple H and Jericho squared off in a Lumberjack Match. All of the Lumberjacks were possible Jericho opponents at Taboo Tuesday. And one of them — Rhyno — actually got involved when he speared Y2J, allowing Triple H to land the Pedigree and record the win. But before the night was over, a fuming Orton, who had earlier been escorted out of the building per orders of Bischoff, returned with a vengeance, landing RKO's on anyone he could find, even Jonathan Coachman. Results ; ; *Shawn Michaels defeated Christian (w/ Tyson Tomko) (14:21) *Batista (w/ Ric Flair) defeated Chris Benoit via disqualification (4:54) *La Résistance (Sylvain Grenier & Robert Conway) defeated The Hurricane & Rosey (2:16) *Stacy Keibler defeated Molly Holly (2:55) *Triple H defeated Chris Jericho in a Lumberjack Match (5:20) Commentators *Jerry Lawler *Jim Ross Ring Announcer *Lilian Garcia Image Gallery Raw 4-10-2004.jpg Raw 10-4-04 1.jpg JerichoVsHelmsley.jpg External links * RAW #593 * RAW #593 on WWE Network Category:2004 television events